


Three Strands

by Aurae



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Flash Exchange Again! 2020, Family, Gen, Hair Braiding, Kid Fic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pinch Hit Assignment, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae
Summary: Leia learns how to braid Breha’s hair.
Relationships: Breha Organa & Leia Organa
Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692424
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Three Strands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



“Three equal strands. Yes, there you go.” Breha nods approvingly at her daughter’s reflection in the mirror.

“Now what?” Leia asks.

“Take the rightmost strand, pull it over the middle strand—”

“So that it’s the new middle strand?”

Breha smiles. Only five years old! “That’s right. Now, same with the left.”

“Okay, the left’s the middle.”

“Excellent. Now the right again. Keep them tight.”

“Okay. And left again?”

“Exactly!” Maternal pride fills Breha’s breast. “Strands are like you, sweetie,” she teases. “Always in the middle of everything!”

But Leia disagrees. “Strands are like you, me, and dad: a family together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to the exchange on May 11, 2020.


End file.
